Iris Lawton
“Well our priority is to find her. She’s different from the others. She’s special.” - Lionel Changer Appearance Iris Lawton has a slender frame. She stands 5 ft 7 in, and weighs 130 lbs. She has a toned build, and large eyes. She is described as beautiful, even for a halfkind. Simon Trevor notes in his briefing that: “She is the only one who I could tell was a girl off the bat. Her eyes standout since they are so enormous, and her face is thin and soft looking. She has a long bushy tail that sticks out of her clothing. Her fur isn’t as long as her brothers, and while she did have the cat ears, she also has long, silky human hair on her head. In a strange way, she is very beautiful, alluring almost.” Background Iris Lawton grew up in the Lawton family as a courteous and respectful member. She was well liked by all family members and did her best to be kind to each one. Iris often was a neutral party in conflict and presented herself as the voice of reason many times. She was also very curious growing up, often questioning her mother about everything. She was close to her mother and loved her greatly. Though she was on good terms with all siblings, she was the closest to her twin brother, Isaac Lawton. The two were often considered inseparable and were each other’s support structures. Volume 1: Contact : Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 1: Contact '' 'Warning Spoilers Ahead. To view, click Expand' At the beginning of Volume 1, Iris is an observer to the growing tension between her brothers Tiago Lawton and Oscar Lawton. She confides in Isaac that she does not know who is right in their proposed plans of action. However, during the week preceding the family split, she experiences a vision of Tiago’s plan failing and the deaths of her brothers and sisters. Iris explains she sometimes has flashes of the future, a light precognitive ability she was gifted to at birth. Her siblings are vaguely aware of her abilities but do not understand them fully, thus she only confides this information to Isaac. With this in mind, she joins with Oscar to the Spades and Diamonds Casino during the split out of fear that her vision will be true. After Simon Trevor and his team captures Oscar Lawton and his camp, Iris and Isaac are able to escape in the aftermath of the massacres that follow. They flee through the back into the sewers, only to be chased by Apollo Bradley. However, they are able to pull off a sneak attack on Apollo and knock him unconscious. Isaac contemplates killing Apollo, but Iris protests, and he relents. They then decide to rejoin Tiago, hoping that he will take them back. Iris uses her precognitive abilities to figure out Tiago’s location. When the twins arrive at the Li Station, they ask Tiago to take them in. However, he refuses and forces them to go. The twins resolve to head back to their childhood home at 1523 Chakming Drive. Before they leave, Iris gives a look to Tiago that hints at her destructive vision. The twins arrive back at the home they grew up in, and Iris laments on her childhood. After the surviving members raid Tiago’s camp, Apollo Bradley is able to extract the twins’ location from Alex Lawton. He then kills Alex, making the twins the only two halfkinds left at that point. The surviving team (Fenrir Snow and Apollo), arrive at the home to finish the job and easily subdue the twins. Isaac is killed by Apollo and then has his sights on Iris, but before he can fire his deathblow, Fenrir intervenes and kills Apollo. Iris is stunned by the turn of events. During the mission, Fenrir constantly struggled with the moral ambiguity of his mission, and decided that when he saw Apollo turn into a remorseless beast, he had seen enough. Fenrir helps sneak Iris out of Primm and into a hidden location in The Wolf’s Den. In her new hideout, she celebrates New Year’s Day Alone. 'End of spoilers''' Powers and Abilities During the course of Volume 1, Iris exhibits precognitive abilities. She experiences them in “visions” and is able to predict future events. At times, she is able to change the outcome based on what she sees, other times, she can merely observe and know how fate will play out. The visions only occur in random spurts, and she has little control over them. Only Tiago Lawton realized the potential Iris had, and revered her because of it. His devotion was so strong that he refused to turn her in to Apollo Bradley despite all the things he had done earlier in the evening. Analysis Iris starts Volume 1 as a kind, somewhat meek individual. What sets her apart is her unique precognitive abilities. Her powers ultimately help her become the sole survivor of Operation Halfkinds, as she was able to avoid Tiago’s disastrous plan to go to the moon. She comes out losing all of her siblings, and only has the quiet of the woods and Fenrir Snow to rely on. Category:Characters Category:Volume 1